1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting diodes and, in particular, to a thermal control system for a light-emitting diode fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes, like any semiconductor, emit heat during their operation. This is because not all of the electrical energy provided to a light-emitting diode is converted to luminous energy. A significant portion of the electrical energy is converted to thermal energy which results in an increase in the temperature of the light-emitting diode. In resistor driven circuits, as the temperature of the light-emitting diode increases, the forward voltage drops and the current passing through the PN junction of the light-emitting diode increases. The increased current causes additional heating of the PN junction and may thermally stress the light-emitting diode.
Thermally stressed light-emitting diodes lose efficiency and their output is diminished. In certain situations, optical wavelengths may even shift causing white light to appear with a blue tinge. Thermally stressed light-emitting diodes may also impose an increased load on related driver components causing their temperature to increase as well. This may result in broken wire bonds, delaminating, internal solder joint detachment, damage to die-bond epoxy, and lens yellowing. If nothing is done to control the increasing temperature of the light emitting diode, the PN junction may fail, possibly resulting in thermal runaway and catastrophic failure.
Thermal control of light-emitting diodes involves the transfer of thermal energy from the light-emitting diode. Accordingly, one aspect of light-emitting diode fixture design involves efficiently transferring as much thermal energy as possible away from the PN junction of the light-emitting diode. This can generally be accomplished, at least in part, through the use of a heat sink. However, for more powerful light-emitting diode fixtures in the 20 to 60 watt range or in applications where numerous light-emitting diodes are disposed within a confined space, an additional cooling means may be required to maintain performance. This is because the thermal energy generated by the light-emitting diodes may at times exceed the thermal energy absorbed and dissipated by the heat sink. In these situations a cooling fan is typically used in combination with the heat sink.
In a conventional thermal control system for light-emitting diode fixtures, a heat sink and a cooling fan are thermally coupled to a light source comprised of a plurality of light-emitting diodes. A thermal sensor senses the temperature of the light source and signals a controller to operate a variable speed cooling fan, based on the temperature of the light source, to maintain the fixture within a desired temperature range. However, the need for a controller, typically in the form of microprocessor, increases the number of components in the thermal control system and thereby increases manufacturing costs.